Beware: Too Dangerous
by ScreamChosen
Summary: AU. Buffy gets a job at Rileys bar. Angel is a big time, rich, law firm owner. Riley is a gross perv that messes with the wrong girl. Imagine the possibilities! BA all the way! DEAD
1. Dangerous Occupation

**Disclaimer- I still don't own anything. Maybe a few characters here and there, but other then that, nothing really. **

**Rating- Eh, depends on the chapter. I'll get back to ya on that.**

**Distribution- Flaunt it, but inform me please? **

**A/N - AU story, completely! It was the best I could do. Lol.**

"Hey, I got a job."

"Baby, that's terrific!"

He picked up his girlfriend and spun her around. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. It would be her first real job, and she figured, Angel shouldn't have been the only one having to earn money for the two of them to live off of. Placing her back down on the ground, he caught her lips in a kiss, showing her just how proud he was. When the need to breathe became to strong, they, reluctantly, let each other go.

"What job did you get?"

"Waitress."

"Where?"

"Some bar owned by some guy. A guy named..Finn."

"Just be careful, okay? I don't trust bars, especially the people in them. I want you to be safe."

"I will be. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

Buffy kissed her long time boyfriend, and soon to be husband tenderly, trying to convince him that she'd be fine alone, earning her pay.

He knew that she was trying her hardest to make him believe she'd be fine alone, but he was still worried about her. Breaking their kiss, he held her in his arms, content with the way their life was going.

"Promise me, that if anything happens that you don't like, or if someone hurts you, you'll tell me, so I can go kick some ass."

"I promise. But I doubt anything will happen. You're just being...Mr Overprotective."

She giggled and held him, a little worried herself about her new job herself.

------- ------- XxXxXxXxXx -------- --------

"Hmm...Miss Summers. She looks about as tasty as Miss Lehane was."

Riley Finn chuckled and after a few seconds, his main men, William 'Spike' Anderson, and Robert Mulligan joined in.

"Although, Miss Lehane was quite the slut. This girl. She seems pure and innocent. How old is she?"

"Just shy of nineteen," Spike replied.

"Good. Good! When does she start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Her uniform?"

Rob held up the short black skirt and black, backless shirt up for Riley to inspect.

"Perfect. Only perfection. Any boyfriend?"

"Angel O'Connor. Currently been dating the past four years."

"And he hadn't proposed?"

"Assuming not."

"Even better."

Riley picked up Buffys resume again, admiring the picture attached to it. Her green eyes were glowing in the sunlight and her smile was wide an bright.

Riley was convinced she'd be his soon enough.

------ ------- XxXxXxXxXx ------- --------

"Angel! Come on! Im gonna be late!"

"Okay, Im coming!"

Angel came out of the house, dressed in an expensive Italian suit, all ready for work. He owned 'O'Connor & Hart', a huge law firm that his father first owned with his business partner. But when both of them died, half of each of the firm went to both Angelus and Mack's sons; Angel-named after his father- and one of his best friends, Jason Hart.

When Buffy saw her Angel walking out looking all spiffy-like, she couldn't help but smile..and tease him mercilessly.

"Ooh, my big man is all ready to rule the world."

"You know it, baby."

"You go get 'em for me tiger."

He smirked and walked her to the car, opening and closing the door for her.

He loved being a gentleman.

It took them twenty minutes to there, and by time they pulled up out front, Buffy was a nervous wreck.

"I cant do this."

"Yes you can, baby. You can."

"You think so?"

"Of course. And I know you'll do great. You're great at everything you do."

"And you would know that firsthand, huh?"

"Yes, ma'am. And Im proud admitting it."

He kissed her cheek and scooted her out the car door. She closed the door and looked in the window that he had rolled down.

"Remember, call me if anything happens. Nobody hurts my girl."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I love you."

"I love you, more."

She leaned in, looking for a kiss, and he met her halfway, returning it.

"I'll be back later to pick you up."

"See you then."

She waved to him as he drove away and then turned to the bar. 'The House of Friendly Cats.' She rolled her eyes at the name; it was so obvious what it meant, but she was desperate for a job, and it was the only bar who would hire her so young. Walking in slowly, she prepared to meet her boss for the first time.

------ ------- XxXxXxXxXx ------ --------

Riley awaited his newest conquest to walk in. He was overly excited, hoping his charms were enough to make this...Buffy, dump her current boy-toy. But, he was overly confident, so he was positive that he'd be able to make her his.

He heard the elevator ding, and in came Spike with Buffy. Riley stood from behind his desk and smiled, extending his hand out to the beautiful girl.

"Hello, Miss Summers. Im Riley Finn. Please. Have a seat."

"Oh, thank you."

She smiled and sat down in a leather seat in front of his desk. She was thinking that maybe she shouldn't have worn her favorite clothes on her first day, because her boss was looking at her weirdly. And she didn't like it. But she wouldn't tell Angel.

He couldn't take his eyes off her body, her skimpy clothes barely covering anything.

He wanted her.

"So, I hope you are ready for a long day."

"Yes, sir."

He loved that she called him 'Sir'.

_**She's the submissive type, eh? Works for me.**_

"Well, what you'll be doing is working for me. Bringing me my drinks."

"That's..it?"

"Well, yes. You have to go all the way back down to the third floor, to the bar, then come back up to this floor, which is the fifth, and give it to me. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Riley gestured to Spike, who was standing by the door, to give Buffy her uniform. Spike went over to the small couch and picked up the small black outfit. He walked over to the desk and showed it to her.

"This is what you'll be wearing. If you don't, there is the risk of you losing your job. Everyone has a uniform."

"Ok, where do I put this on?"

"Outside, there's a bathroom down the hall, go try it on."

She took the clothes from Spike and looked at them, then at Riley and tried to smile. She knew there was something wrong with this.

Angel sure wouldn't be happy.

She left the room and walked down the hallway to the bathroom, preparing to get changed.

Riley and Spike watched her until she walked out the door. Spike whistled and looked at Riley, who was smiling smugly at the thought of claiming her.

"Damn, mate. You sure do have good taste for a American bloke."

"Yes, I know Spike. Thank you."


	2. It Only Gets Worse, Baby

**In this chap, the predictable happens, so if you are sensitive to situations of the sexual nature, this wont be your most loved chapter. Just a mini-warning this was. :)**

Buffy looked down at the clothes her boss gave her to wear. She really didn't like them. They were too...what's the word?...**revealing**. But she really wanted a job and she really wanted money that she earned herself. Sure, Angel providing for her and buying things for her was a dream, but someday the dream might end, so she wanted to have some working experience just in case.

Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the bathroom and headed down the hallway, head bowed. She didn't want to see how the people that passed her looked at her and her clothes. Slowly opening the room to Riley's office, she poked her head in, and he gestured for her to come in. Walking in on slightly shaky legs, she crossed her arms over her chest, to cover herself from Spikes and Riley's view, as she walked back over to his desk.

"Very nice, Miss Summers."

"T-thank you."

"Now, are you sure you understand your job?"

"Yes, sir. I fully understand."

"Good. Every morning, I get a water and two scotches. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Afternoon, is a gin. And night is three shots of gin with a beer back. Got all that?"

"Will I be reminded everyday?"

"No. Only today and tomorrow. Make sure you remember."

"Yes sir."

"Now, get to work."

"A water and t-two scotches, right?," she asked, hoping she got it right.

He nodded, giving her the signal to leave. She turned to the door and left, heading to the elevator. As it dinged, and opened, she waked in, pushing three. She looked down at her hands, seeing them shake with unspoken fear. She didn't know if she was afraid because she was in a new place, new job, without Angel, or if it was because of her boss.

Riley sat in deep thought as the small blonde left his office. How was he going to approach her? He couldn't just put the move on her after one day. He'd give her two more days, then get on with the show.

------ ------- XxXxXxXx ------ -------

When the elevator doors opened, she walked out, looking around at the bar. It was huge, and there were already people piling in and it wasn't even noon yet. Looking around cautiously, she stepped out, covering her chest again. Once she stepped foot near the bar, all eyes were on her. She felt so awkward and uncomfortable; she couldn't wait until the day was over. Approaching the bar, she slid in between two stools and leaned over the counter, to speak with the bartender.

"Uh..M-Mr Finn wants two scotches and a water."

"Coming right up...What your name, young lady?"

"Buffy. Buffy Summers."

"Elizabeth?"

She nodded and silently thanked him as he placed the drinks in front of her. Gathering them, shakily in her hands, she turned around; quickly surveying the bar.

All the men were staring at her.

Nervously, she looked down at the silver claddagh ring Angel gave her, which was placed on her left ring finger with the heart pointed inwards; she belonged to him. She remembered Angels words;

'_Promise me, that if anything happens that you don't like, or if someone hurts you, you'll tell me, so I can go kick some ass'_

Taking a deep breath, she started walking again; to the double doors, then the elevator. The men stared at her as if she was a piece of meat, or a yummy treat. They all wanted her.

'_Nobody hurts my girl'_

She was almost out. Almost out the doors when she heard the whistles, the cheers, the whoops, and the obscene things they said to her. She tried not to listen, but even once she was in the elevator she heard them. Disgusting, piggish men. She was so grateful about having Angel. He was nothing like them. He was a real man. They were just...boys.

Pushing five with her elbow, she waited, hoping that her day would move faster then it already was. She wanted to go home and find safety in Angels arms, where none of those 'boys' were near her. Especially her boss.

_------ -------- XxXxXxXx ------- ------_

Riley couldn't wait. He wanted her–now. He didn't want to wait two days, not even three. No. _Now._

As Miss Summers walked in with his drinks, he noticed she was shaking; she almost dropped his drinks.

"Miss Summers, you're shaking."

"Yeah, Im just..kinda cold," she lied right through her teeth. She didn't want to lose her job. She looked around, seeing his chairs were gone. Spike was also, no longer in the room.

"Um..w-where can I sit?"

"Wherever you like."

"B-but there are no chairs."

"That does seem to be a problem, doesn't it? Well, you can use my chair."

"Oh, n-no. I couldn't."

"Nonsense, we'll share it."

She saw where his intentions were leading.

"No, it isn't right. I couldn't."

Before he started speaking again, Buffy heard her cell phone ring from her purse. It was next to her discarded clothes on Riley's couch.

"Sorry," she mumbled, walking over to it.

Opening her bag and pulling out her phone, she saw that it was Angel. It would be so relaxing to hear his voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, beloved."

"Hi, baby."

She smiled at the sound of his voice, sitting on the couch that was at the far side of the room. Riley could barely make out a word she was saying.

"How's your first day?"

"Confusing. Tiring."

"Is everything going good? No problems?"

"Not really. No big ones, at least."

"Did something happen? You sound a bit nervous."

"No, no, Im fine. Im sorry for scaring you."

"I just worry about you."

"I know, but you don't have to. I'll be fine."

She lied, but luckily for her, he didn't see through it. If they were talking face to face, he'd know, but over the phone, he was clueless. Looking over at Riley, he seemed impatient with her. Nervously, she stuttered into the phone.

"A-Angel, baby. I gotta g-go."

"Buffy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just g-gotta go. I love you."

"Okay, I love you."

She closed over her phone and sighed, wishing Angel was with her.She slipped her phone back in her purse and stood again, walking back over to her boss.

"Sorry."

"Who was it?"

She glared at his slightly, for being nosey, but answered anyway.

"My boyfriend."

"He dumped you?"

"No. He wouldn't. Ever."

"That's too bad."

Buffy was getting really tired of this guy. Not working for him three hours and he was already putting the moves on her. He obviously didn't understand that she wasn't all that interested.

She loved Angel. And nothing would change that.

Especially not her boss.

When he stood up in front of her, he stood at a whopping six foot two, while she stood at five foot three. She felt extremely small and defenseless next to him. When she was with Angel, who was six feet and a half, she felt safe and comforted; Riley made her feel the opposite.

His hand reached up, to caress her flawless skin, but she backed away, clearly not wanting to be touched by him.

"Don't you like me, Buffy?"

"We just met..and you're my boss."

"Are you really telling me you feel nothing?"

"Nothing."

His hand reached over and pushed a button on the bottom side of his desk. The clanging of the doors and windows locks could be heard; triggered by the small button. Buffy looked around, hoping to all the Gods and the angels in heaven that she would be able to find a way out of this one, but the way this place looked, it seemed as if, she was out of luck.

He watched as the sudden fear and look of being lost played over her features, and smiled. She was in his grasp now, and no 'Angel O'Connor' would stop him from taking what he wanted.

"See, that's a shame, because I sure feel something for you."

"Im sorry if you t-though I was leading you on."

"Oh, no. I wanted you since you sent in your resume."

_**Maybe I shouldn't have gone out looking for a job. Good job, Buffy! Go out and get yourself a job. Oh, and as an added benefit, a few hours into your first day, your boss will rape you! Congratulations!**_

"M-Mr Finn...I-I don't feel that way about you."

"But, Im an extremely good business man. Im pretty sure, I can persuade you otherwise."

His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards him. Then his lips descended down onto hers, making her squeal in discomfort and unsuccessfully, try and push him away. His lips traveled down her cheekbone, to her neck.

"No..."

She whimpered, pushing on him. Oh, god, how was she getting out of this one?

"Please, stop. Please."

Ignoring her, his hands reached down and cupped her ass, as he continued licking at her neck. She was sobbing at her unsuccessful attempts to prevent or stop herself from being raped. One of his hands continued to kneed her ass, while the other slipped up her short skirt, ready to go in for the prize.

"No! No! Please, don't! Stop, please!"

Before she knew it, her back was up against the wall and she was subdued; her hands pinned up against the wall and his tongue slipped into her mouth, silencing her pleading cries. She was sobbing, just trying to stop him. His fingers played with her inner thighs, taunting, torturing her. She was so scared, and she found that she was crying so hard, she could barely breathe.

Suddenly, she found herself on the ground, her back to the wall and in a ball.

He let her go.

"That was just a sample, Miss Summers."

He looked down at her crying and shaking form against the wall, as he sat back down in his chair and unlocked the doors and windows.

"If you try to quit your job, or don't come in for days at a time without a valid excuse, your friends and family will be hunted down and killed. Next, Angel O'Connor. Then, you'll have nothing left and will finally belong to me."

Clearing his throat, he continued on. She looked up at him in shock. He'd known Angel was her boyfriend. She'd been stalked.

"Do you understand?"

She nodded feebly, numbly. She couldn't risk everything important to her.

"Good. Anymore questions?"

"C-can I please go home early, M-Mr Finn?"

She sobbed harder, at the thought of actually having to go to work everyday and deal with him. Her first reaction to him, had been right.

He was definitely not to be trusted. But, she found out too late.

"Yes, you may. See you tomorrow, _Buffy_."

He said her name tauntingly with a smirk, as she made her way back up the wall and walked over to her clothes and purse. She made no attempt to get changed and stay there longer then she had to. She just wanted to go home.

Once she finally made it out to the crisp afternoon, she pulled her cell phone from her purse, dialing Angel.

"Hello?"

"Angel?," she said tearfully.

"Can you please come pick me up now?"

"Buffy? What's wrong, baby?"

"Please, Angel. Just come."

"Im on my way, right now. Just stay there."

"Angel, hurry."

"I will, I promise."

Angel hung up and left, racing to his secretary's desk.

"Harmony, I have to go out. Something happened to Buffy."

"How long will you be?"

"I don't know. Hold off all appointments until tomorrow. Im taking the rest of the day off."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Its Buffy. I have to make sure she's okay."

And with that, he ran his way down to the parking lot, running to his car. Once he started the ignition, he was out of the law firms parking garage in no time; the only thought in his mind was Buffy.


End file.
